


Strach

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Related, Fear, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Každý z nich měl svůj vlastní strach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strach

Rossi vždycky pracoval sám. 

Jeho práce byla těžká. Bylo těžké být tím, kdo si na vedení FBI nejdříve vynutil založení Útvaru analýzy chování, a pak se roky a roky snažil dokázat svým šéfům i veřejnosti, že to, co dělá, má vůbec nějaký smysl. Bylo těžké jezdit po Státech, obcházet místa činu a snažit se vžít do kůže násilníka, únosce nebo vraha, aby dokázal odhalit jeho motivaci a najít ho. 

Byla to práce plná strachu. Bál se, pořád a neustále. Že ho během řešení příštího případu zabijí, že to nestihne včas a nezachrání další unesenou ženu, že bude muset říct zoufalým rodičům, že nedokázal zachránit jejich dítě, že pokazí profil a někdo kvůli jeho chybě přijde o život. Bál se večer usnout, protože věděl, že ho budou pronásledovat ty hrůzy, které denně vídá. 

Když se znovu vrátil do útvaru analýzy chování, po deseti letech, které strávil psaním, myslel si, že už ho nic nepřekvapí. Byl přece zakladatel celého útvaru, starý pes, který dokonale znal své řemeslo a věděl, co přináší. Jenomže teď tady bylo něco, s čím nepočítal. 

Tým. 

Ze začátku to nic neznamenalo, snad jen kromě toho, že se musel naučit dělit se o své myšlenky s ostatními, že se musel naučit důvěřovat jim. Ale po pár dnech… po pár dnech začal zjišťovat, že ti lidé, se kterými pracuje, jsou odvážní a obětaví a úžasní. Zvykl si na ně, oblíbil si je, zamiloval si je. Pustil si je do svého života a důvěřoval jim, že mu budou chránit záda, když to bude potřeba, zjistil, že se na ně může kdykoli a v čemkoli spolehnout. A s tím přišla úplně nová úroveň strachu. 

Ano, pořád se bál, že ho zabijí, že někoho nedokáže zachránit, že bude opět poslem špatných zpráv nebo že ho to všechno, co vídá, bude pronásledovat ve spánku. K tomu všemu se ale teď přidal i strach o kolegy. Bál se o život každého jednoho z nich. Bál se, že Hotch zůstane navždycky sám, protože pro něj po smrti Haley přestalo existovat všechno kromě práce a Jacka. Bál se, že se od nich Emily pod tíhou jejich práce odtáhne natolik, že už nikdy nebude moci najít cestu zpátky. Bál se, že JJ konečně pochopí, že bez nich by jí bylo daleko lépe, a opustí je, že je přestane počítat do své rodiny a oni tak přijdou o člověka, který je drží pohromadě. Bál se, že Garciová podlehne tomu ošklivému, co je obklopuje, že ji to zlomí a ona vzdá svoji víru v dobro a přestane pro ně dělat svět snesitelným. Bál se, že Morgan nedokáže ovládnout svoji impulzivnost a oni o něj přijdou, kvůli jeho snaze ochránit každého. Bál se, že Reid kvůli tomu, co denně vídá a čemu musí denně čelit, ztratí svoji nevinnost a čistotu. 

Nejvíce ze všeho se však Rossi bál, že nepozná, kdy odejít. Bál se, že zatímco bude čelit všem těm hrůzám, zločincům, psychopatům a obětem, všem rodičům, kteří přišli o děti, a mužům, kteří ztratili manželky, všem dětem, které už máma nikdy nepřijde uložit ke spánku, ponoří se do toho tak moc, že už nebude moci najít cestu k hladině a utopí se v tom. Že ho to zničí, pomalu ho to sežere zaživa, a on dopadne stejně jako Gideon, rozbitý a zlomený. Měl strach, že nepozná tu pravou chvíli, kdy bude ještě moci odejít, a být zase tím, kým byl kdysi. A tak, aby se alespoň na chvíli od toho strachu odpoutal, namlouval si, že je všechno v pořádku. Veškerý svůj čas věnoval své práci, chytal zločince, přednášel o profilování, psal knihy nebo alespoň články do odborných časopisů, cokoli, jenom aby nemusel myslet na to, jak ta práce působí na něj. 

Protože pokud by si dovolil na to myslet, stala by se z toho skutečnost. 

***

Hotch nebyl z těch, co by se báli. Nebál se svého otce, neuhýbal před ním, když na něj křičel a bil ho, naopak mu sám lezl do rány, aby se otec vyřádil na něm a nešel ubližovat Seanovi nebo matce, protože na rozdíl od nich, Hotch věděl, že on to zvládne. Věděl, že on vydrží všechno, co bude potřeba, jen když tak ochrání ty, které miluje. 

Strach přišel až s prací pro FBI, s tím, jak se stal vedoucím týmu. Měl ty lidi, báječné, úžasné lidi, na starost, byl za ně zodpovědný, musel se postarat o jejich bezpečí, protože byli tak oddaní své práci, tak odhodlaní zachránit kohokoli, kdo to potřeboval, že občas zapomínali sami na sebe. A po tom, co se stalo s Elle, po tom, co Hankel unesl Reida a jim trvalo dva strašné dny, než ho našli, po tom, co se Gideon zhroutil a utekl, a on si přitom vůbec _nevšiml_ , že by s ním bylo něco v nepořádku, dokud nebylo pozdě, se jeho strach o ně ještě prohloubil. Strach přišel s narozením Jacka, strach z toho, že nebude dobrým otcem, že se o něj nedokáže správně postarat, že ho nedokáže vychovávat tak, jak by chtěl. 

Dlouhou dobu to byly jediné dvě věci, kterých se doopravdy bál. A potom, po vraždě Haley a po tom, co on sám holýma rukama zabil Foyeta… Přidal se k jeho strachu o ty, na kterých mu záleželo, ještě jeden. 

Strach ze sebe. 

Bál se, že se z něj stane stejné monstrum, jako byli ti, které zavírali, aby před nimi ochránili ostatní. Bál se, že jednou neudrží na uzdě všechnu tu zlobu, kterou v sobě dusil, že vybuchne a vrhne se na dalšího z jejich neznámých, že ho ubije holýma rukama, tak, jako to už jednou udělal, pokud je někdo neodtrhne. A on věděl, že k tomu jednou dojde, protože, někde hluboko uvnitř, se v něm taky skrývala zrůda. Vždyť ani Foyeta nemusel zabíjet, stačilo ho jen spoutat a zatknout, když se mu ho povedlo dostat na zem. Ale nezatkl ho, a namísto toho ho chladnokrevně zabil a věděl, že to jednou udělá znovu, ačkoli se snažil sám sobě namluvit, že to tak není, že není jako ti ostatní. A tak předstíral. Předstíral, že neslyší ten slabý hlásek někde vzadu ve své hlavě, který mu našeptával, že on by to udělal jinak, že by to udělal čistěji a beze stop, které by ukazovaly na něj, když stál na dalším místě činu, hlásek, který mu při výslechu podezřelého říkal, že _jeho_ by nenašli, protože je chytřejší a metodičtější a umí se lépe ovládat, aby po sobě zanechal jen takové stopy, jaké by chtěl, aby vyšetřovatelé našli. Předstíral, že nepřemýšlí nad tím, jak by to udělal _on_. A aby neměl čas nad tím přemýšlet, pracoval tolik, kolik jen mohl, bral si na sebe tolik práce, kolik zvládl, a pokud nebyl v práci, trávil veškerý svůj volný čas s Jackem, aby si připomněl, že v něm pořád ještě je něco lidského, a že má stále ještě někoho, pro koho stojí za to zůstat člověkem. A když Jacka uložil a přečetl mu pohádku na dobrou noc a chlapec usnul, s důvěrou, že tam pro něj bude za všech okolností, sedl si v obývacím pokoji, zíral na černou obrazovku televize a obracel do sebe jednoho panáka skotské za druhým, aby alespoň na chvíli zapomněl na svůj strach z toho, co se z něj jednou možná stane. 

***

JJ měla šťastné, bezstarostné dětství, až do toho příšerného dne, kdy jí bylo jedenáct a její sestra spáchala sebevraždu. 

Pak ji zmrazila hrůza z možnosti, že to možná byla její vina. Možná byla špatná sestra. Možná se o ni málo starala nebo zajímala, možná ji moc otravovala tím, že byla ještě malá. Možná ji unavovalo, že spolu ve skutečnosti neměly nic společného. 

Bála se, že za to nějakým způsobem mohla ona. Bála se, že to rodiče zjistí a budou jí to vyčítat. Bála se, že ji za to budou nenávidět. 

Bála se, že na svoji sestru zapomene. 

A tak nastoupila k FBI. Aby mohla pomáhat lidem, které potkalo něco hrozného, aby mohla být tou, která bude stát při nich a dodá jim naději, když už si myslí, že už to nikdy nebude dobré. Aby už nikdo nemusel prožívat ten hrozný strach, který prožívala ona ode dne, kdy ztratila sestru. 

Občas se jí to dařilo, zbavovat ostatní jejich strachu. Ten její se tím ovšem nijak nezmenšil. Naopak. Přibyl strach o život, jak její, tak i o životy jejích kolegů, jejích přátel. Strach, že nestačí včas najít vraha a zachránit oběť. Strach, že uvidí další ze svých přátel odcházet, stejně, jako viděla odcházet Elle a Gideona. Strach, že nevybere ten správný případ a někdo kvůli tomu přijde o život. Strach, že zůstane sama. 

Strach, že kvůli své práci přijde o Willa a Henryho. Nedokázala popsat, jak moc se bála, že Willovi jednoho dne dojde trpělivost, že se mu jednou už nebude chtít čekat, až se zase vrátí odněkud z opačného konce Států, alespoň na pár hodin, než ji zase odvolají. Bála se, že jí Henry bude vyčítat, že s ním netráví víc času. Bála se, že se Will jednou rozhodne, že pro něj nemá cenu dál soutěžit s její prací a opustí ji, i s Henrym, stejně jako Haley opustila Hotche. 

Nejvíce ji však děsilo to, že si nebyla jistá, jestli by kdy dokázala svoji práci opustit – a to i za takovou cenu. 

***

Emily byla vždycky silná osobnost. 

Musela být, jinak by nikdy nezvládla neustálé stěhování po celém světě, přecházení ze školy do školy, věčné snahy o to nalézt nové přátele, alespoň na těch pár měsíců, než její matku opět přeloží někam jinam a ony se budou muset odstěhovat. Nebála se nového prostředí, nových lidí, nebála se ani toho, že si nenajde přátele, protože byla zvyklá na to, že je sama. 

Bála se toho, že se nikdy nedokáže vymanit z matčina vlivu. Protože její matka byla… Její matka ji ovládala. Rozhodovala o Emilyině životě, zcela bezvýhradně. Rozhodovala, co bude Emily dělat, rozhodovala, jak bude vypadat její život. Rozhodovala o všem. 

Samozřejmě, že rozhodovala. Byla přece její matka. 

Jenže to, co dělala, sahalo mnohem dál. Nebylo to v tom, co dělala ambasadorka Prentissová, jak jí Emily v duchu říkala. Její síla byla v tom, co všechno pro ni byla ochotná udělat sama Emily. 

Nejdříve, aby ji matka milovala. Aby v ní viděla člověka, který je silný a nezávislý a má svoji cenu, protože přesně taková Emily byla, nebo alespoň chtěla být. A později, když vzdala svůj boj o matčinu lásku, obrátila a rozhodla se ji alespoň vyprovokovat. A tak chodila za školu, oblékala se jako goth, měla známosti na jednu noc a v patnácti otěhotněla. Měla několik vztahů s ženami, dělala agentku v utajení pro interpola nakonec se stala členkou útvaru analýzy chování, jen aby z ní dostala nějakou reakci. 

Dělala cokoli, jen aby se dostala skrze tu ledovou slupku, kterou byla její matka obalená, a našla její srdce. 

Pokud tam někde, pod tou tlustou vrstvu ledu, vůbec nějaké bylo. 

Teď se už nebála toho, že ji matka nemiluje. Bála se, že nakonec, po tom všem, čím si prošla, co _viděla_ , se z ní stane stejný člověk, jakým byla její matka. Prázdný. Chladný. Bez citu. A ona věděla, že tak skončí. Protože jak jinak by mohla dopadnout, když už teď pomalu ztrácela cit? Už dávno se jí nedělalo zle, když byly stěny na místě činu postříkány krví. Nezvedal se jí žaludek, když ji Hotch poslal do márnice, aby se podívala na tělo a zeptala se soudního lékaře, co zjistil. V očích ji neštípaly slzy, když mluvila a dalšími a dalšími oběťmi. 

Mohla tak dopadnout, ale nechtěla, a tak proti tomu bojovala, pořádala dámské jízdy s JJ a Penelopou, v práci se bavila s Reidem, čas od času flirtovala s Morganem nebo se usmála na Hotche, vedla dlouhé rozhovory s Rossim a občas hlídala Henryho, jen aby si připomněla, že je pořád ještě člověk. 

Když pak ale příštího dne stála na dalším místě činu a necítila přitom nic, napadalo ji, jestli se jí to opravdu daří. 

***

Garciová měla vždycky svůj vlastní způsob, jak se vyrovnávat s věcmi kolem sebe. 

Byla prostě taková, jaká byla. Ve všem, co ji potkalo, hledala jen to dobré, už odmalička. Vždycky si ve všem dokázala najít něco pozitivního, a tak ji nikdy ani nenapadlo doopravdy se něčeho bát. Vždyť proč taky? Nic přece nebylo čistě negativní, ve všem se dalo najít něco dobrého, pokud se člověk skutečně snažil. 

Pamatovala si, že kdysi bylo to jediné, čeho se bála, možnost, že ji objeví, že jí přišijí všechny její hackerské akce a zavřou ji. Jak se pak ukázalo, to, že na ni přišli, byla nejspíše ta nejlepší věc, jaká se jí mohla stát, protože jen díky tomu ji přidělili jako analytičku k FBI a ona tak získala svoji novou rodinu, nejúžasnější rodinu, jakou si jen mohla přát. Získala tak Morgana, nejlepšího kamaráda, jakého kdy měla, Emily, JJ a Reida, které mohla docela snadno považovat za milované sourozence, Rossiho, který by jí nejspíš ukousl hlavu, kdyby se někdy odvážila oslovit ho jako svého strýce, ale který se tak ve skutečnosti sám cítil, pokud se dalo soudit z toho výrazu naprosté hrdosti, který se mu objevil ve tváři, když se někomu z nich něco podařilo, a Hotche, u kterého si občas nebyla jistá, jestli ho má považovat za starostlivého a občas trochu ochranitelského staršího bratra, nebo za mámu celého jejich týmu. 

Současně s láskou k její nové rodině, k lidem, se kterými toho měla tolik společného a kteří by se za ni kdykoli postavili a udělali pro ni cokoli, přišel i strach. Smrtelná hrůza z toho, že o některého z nich přijde, protože ve chvíli, kdy ji nasadili na první případ a ona se poprvé probírala obrázky z míst činu a podle pokynů svého týmu prohledávala minulost obětí a zužovala seznam podezřelých, si uvědomila, jak je člověk doopravdy smrtelný. Jak málo stačí, aby se z vás taky stala oběť. 

A její miláčci pořád jezdili všude možně a hledali všechny ty šílence, kteří vraždili jako na běžícím páse. Snažili se je chytit, pronásledovali je a neustále se vystavovali neuvěřitelnému nebezpečí. 

Jak málo stačilo, aby o některého z nich přišla? 

To však nebylo jediné, co ji děsilo. Ten pravý důvod, proč umírala hrůzou, kdykoli ráno zamířila do práce, proč nemohla v noci spát a proč se tak zoufale držela svých starých zvyků, barevných hraček, propisek s pery a flirtování s Derekem, bylo to, že se bála, že se přestane smát. Bála se, že jednou už bude těch krvavých fotek a záznamů telefonátů a seznamů podezřelých tolik, že už jí nepomůžou ani ty barvy, kterými se obklopovala. Bála se, že jednou v tom všem, co denně vídá, ztratí sama sebe a už se nenajde. 

Bála se, že při tom všem, čemu ona a její rodina neustále čelí, ztratí svoji víru v to, že je v lidech dobro, a bude vidět už jen to špatné. 

Věděla, že až se to stane, její život skončí. 

***

Morgan se nikdy ničeho nebál. Ne do toho dne, kdy mu bylo deset let, a musel se dívat, jak mu jeho otce zastřelili před očima. 

V tu chvíli se celý jeho život změnil od základu. Najednou už pro něj nebylo nic jiného než strach. Bál se, že to s matkou nezvládnou. Bál se, že jako jediný zbývající mužský v rodině nedokáže dát svým sestrám ten správný příklad do života. A pak, když přišel Carl Buford, pro něj strach dostal zcela nový rozměr. Bál se, že to bude pokračovat. Bál se, že někdo zjistí, co mu Buford dělá. Bál se, že přijde o všechno, co tak pomalu a pracně získával. Bál se, že když se to dozví jeho matka nebo přátelé nebo někdo jiný, na kom mu záleží, změní se jejich pohled na něj. Bál si, že si budou myslet, že si za to může sám. 

Bál se toho všeho, co přicházelo s jejich prací. Že neuspějí. Že udělají chybu. Že to nestihnout včas. Že nedokáže ochránit některého z kolegů. 

Ale pak tady byla ještě jedna věc, které se bál. 

Nikdy by to nikomu nepřiznal, ani Garciové ne, ale byl tady důvod, proč nevyhledával dlouhodobé vztahy a místo toho si vybíral zásadně jen známosti na jednu noc, jiný důvod než ten, že si rád užíval a nechtěl se vázat. Ne. Ten pravý důvod bylo to, že se bál. Bál se, že žena, která by s ním chtěla strávit víc času než jen jednu noc, by o něm chtěla vědět všechno. A on se nemohl podělit o to, co prožil. Nemohl o tom mluvit, bylo to příliš hluboko v něm, prostupovalo to celou jeho osobou a on tomu nemohl uniknout. 

Bál se navazovat vztahy, protože ve skrytu duše věděl, že nemá co nabídnout, _nikomu_ nemá co nabídnout. Bál se, že když ho trochu poznají, když o něm zjistí něco víc, a pochopí, že v něm nezůstalo nic, co by jim ještě mohl dát, jenom tma a hrůza a nedůvěra a bolest, která nikdy doopravdy nepřešla, odejdou, opustí ho, a jen ho znovu zlomí. 

Bál se, že už není možné zlomit ho ještě víc, než už byl. 

***

Reidův život vždycky provázel strach. 

Vyrůstal přece v Las Vegas, byl drobný a hubený, neuvěřitelně inteligentní, a díky svému věku, znalostem a neschopností bránit se, byl terčem všech spolužáků. Bál se jich, bál se toho, co mu udělají, až s nimi zase příště zůstane sám, bál se, kde sežene peníze na jídlo a jak se postará o svoji matku, když je otec opustil, bál se, co z něj bude, bál se, že ho pro jeho odlišnost nikdy nikdo nepřijme. A pak, když objevil své místo v útvaru analýzy chování, přišel jiný strach. Strach o život. Strach o životy ostatních. Strach, že je ztratí. Hrůza z toho, že nikdy nezapomene nic z toho, co viděl. 

To, co ho děsilo nejvíc, však bylo to, jaký vliv na něj jeho práce má. Jak ho ovládá. Jak ho ničí. 

Protože čas od času, ve dny, kdy byl případ, který právě řešili, doopravdy příšerný, nacházel sám sebe v tom nejtmavším koutě svého bytu, skrčeného a s koleny přitaženými pod bradu. V takových dnech se mu třásly prsty a na tvářích mu pomalu zasychaly slzy, když si přikládal ke spánku zbraň a přemýšlel, jaké by to asi bylo, kdyby neměl tolik zodpovědnosti, kdyby nemusel podporovat svoji matku a kdyby na něj nespoléhalo tolik lidí, a on by mohl tu zbraň nabít, dát do ní jednu kulku, přesně tak, jako to udělal Hankel, kdyby mohl nabít a zamířit a doopravdy vystřelit, poprvé a podruhé a potřetí, tolikrát, kolikrát by to jen bylo nutné, jaké by to bylo, kdyby si mohl skutečně prohnat hlavou kulku a konečně zapomenout na to všechno, co viděl, a co nikdy zapomenout nemohl. A pak byly dny, kdy skutečně nabil tu zbraň a přiložil si ji k hlavě a stiskl spoušť a najednou mu vůbec nezáleželo na tom, jestli rána vyjde nebo ne, protože pro něj v tom nebyl rozdíl. A to ho tak děsilo, že ten revolver vyměnil za svoji pracovní zbraň a začal ho nosit s sebou, jakoby snad doufal, že si toho někdo z kolegů, někdo z _přátel_ , všimne a pochopí a zabrání mu v tom, aby se jednou skutečně zastřelil, protože věděl, že sám si v tom zabránit nedokáže. 

Jenomže to se nestalo, protože oni všichni – každý jeden z nich – byli natolik ponoření do svého vlastního strachu, že už jim nezbývaly síly, aby se zabývali tím jeho. 


End file.
